iTell the Truth
by Babs567
Summary: Set during "iPie". "You know what she does when she looks at me?" Freddie asked. "I know what I want to do when I look at you," Sam replied. What if her words had another meaning behind them? SEDDIE. Please R&R!


**I also plan to update "iDecide" at some point, but this idea just came to me. Hope you enjoy!**

**Pairing: Freddie and Sam**

**Rating: PG-13 (T) for some language and mild "action" (nothing too big, don't worry!)**

_***Italics are lines taken from the episode**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
**

**Summary: **In the episode "iPie" when Freddie tells Carly and Sam, "What does the baby do when she looks at me?" Sam replies, "I know what I want to do when I look at you." What if Sam meant something else by her words? SEDDIE. Set during the episode "iPie". Sam's perspective. **Please read and review!**

**iTell the Truth**

"_You know what she does when she looks at me?_" Freddie asked.

"_I know what I want to do when I look at you_," I replied.

Freddie looked at her. "Why are you always making fun of me? You know what? I can't take it anymore."

"Freddie," Carly called, but it was already too late. Freddie was gone.

"Well, I need a ham sandwich," I said, heading for the Shay's fridge. Carly followed. "Sam, stop." I turned. "Why do you always have to be so mean to him?"

"Come on Carls, he's a total geek."

"Why do I feel like there is something more?"

I laughed nervously. "What do you mean by that?"

Carly walked closer to me. "I think you like Freddie, Sam."

"What? That's crazy, girl. Why would I like that nub?"

"Sam…"

I sighed and glanced around. There was no sign of Spencer, Mrs. Benson, or any hobos, so I knew that I was safe. But just to be sure…

"Where's Spencer?"

"He went to do some grocery shopping and then visit Socko. He's not due home for another hour."

"All right, so I guess we'll wait on the ham, then."

"Sam!"

"There's nothing to tell, Carly."

_But my heart was pounding...and head was spinning...._

_Stop it Puckett! _I scolded myself silently. I smiled at Carly. "Let's try to think of an idea for the next iCarly."

Carly followed me upstairs.

I was safe...for now.

_----------------------------------------  
_

I couldn't sleep that night. Normally I would have crashed at Carly's, but I knew that she was onto me and I didn't want her pestering me about it. I didn't think I liked him…did I?

_Dammit Puckett, he's a complete geek, _I told myself. _Why would you like him?_

_Because he's gotten so hot. Sure, before he was a geek, but now that he has grown and his voice has matured…and he's really... hot.  
_

I threw my covers onto the floor. I peaked out into the hall. I could hear my mother's deep breathing in the next room. I threw on some clothes and called a cab.

I needed to talk to Freddie.

-------------------------------

Luckily, I knew how to pick the lock – his insane mother has the key to the apartment locked up in a safe in her bedroom, and as smart as I am, I could never figure out the combination – and managed to crawl in. I headed past the kitchen and for Freddie's bedroom down the hall.

The door was left slightly ajar, and I could hear light breathing going on inside. Thinking about him made my palms sweat. _Dammit Puckett, stop! _I told myself. Normally, I'd be calm in these situations but…how to tell Freddie I liked him. I definitely wasn't ready for this one. But it was now or never.

I pushed the door open slightly more. He didn't move. I tiptoed over to his bed, careful not to make a sound. "Oh Sam, you're so amazing…" Freddie murmured in his sleep. He turned over to the other side. "Oh Sam..."

_What the hell is he thinking? _I thought. I touched his shoulder gently. "Freddie!"

"What! I did not kiss Sam!" Freddie yelled, as he shot up in bed. Then he turned to look at me. But I was prepared for this. Before he could scream, I covered his mouth. "Keep it quiet, Benson!" His mother and baby Stephanie were asleep in the next room.

"What are you _doing_ here?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh, I was in the neighborhood…"

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Right. And somehow you _managed_ to stumble into my apartment and into my bedroom."

"I sleepwalk."

Freddie shook his head. "That I don't believe. That you're crazy enough to walk into my apartment - into my _bedroom_, no less - that I believe. But sleepwalk? Not a chance. Is it possible for you to tell the truth, just this once?"

I took a deep breath. "Freddie, you know I'm not good at expressing my emotions or showing my feelings, so just listen." I took a deep breath. _Here it goes…_ "I love you, Freddie, and that's why I've been teasing you all of these years. Because I love you, and it hurts me inside to see you falling all over Carly – even if she is my best friend; well, one of them anyway." And before he could respond, I leaned down and kissed him. His lips were soft and sweet. At first I could feel some resistance against his lips, but eventually, his lips relaxed against mine, and soon enough, his tongue hit my lips, asking for an entrance. I obliged. Unfortunately, once I started, my hands began to have a mind of their own as they found the buttons on his pajama shirt, and began to undo them, one by one. Just before I got to the second to last button, Freddie pulled back.

"Sam, we can't," Freddie said. "A, my mother and Baby Stephanie are sleeping in the next room. And B, we're fifteen years old. I'm not ready for that kind of commitment just yet."

I nodded. "You're right."

He smiled. "But kissing is definitely something that is okay," he said, and pulled me close to him. "And yes, Sam, I like you too. I'd been trying to get over Carly for awhile now…and I did. I found you. Unfortunately, you always treated me like I was a pain, so I didn't want to tell you."

"It's okay, Freddie."

He kissed me. And then we kissed. Again. And again. Finally, Freddie pulled me off of him. "Now go home and get some sleep."

"Maybe I'll try crashing at Carly's. Good night, Benson."

He gently kissed me again. "Good night, Sam."

I walked to his door and opened it. We smiled at each other. "I guess you were telling the truth that time, huh Puckett?" Freddie asked. I laughed and walked out, quietly shutting the door behind me.

Right into Mrs. Benson.

_**So yes, this is a one-shot, but I've already got a sequel in mind, which will hopefully be up shortly, as well as another chapter in iDecide. Please read and review!**_


End file.
